All I need Is You
by CrazyHouse
Summary: Danny is at Lindsay's side. Sorry for not updating. I am busy with college, but I will update ASAP!
1. Chapter 1

**Note: I do not own anything connect to CSI: NY.**

All I need is You

Chapter 1

Lindsay Monroe had been working at the New York Crime Lab for almost a year. Her boyfriend of three months had recently broken up with her and just a few days ago found out that she is four weeks pregnant. Lindsay entered the Crime Lab early on a cold Wednesday morning in early December after paying a visit to her ex-boyfriend to tell him that she's pregnant, but he wanted nothing to do with her or the baby, so she decided to go in to work early before anyone arrived, to do some research on her computer. She headed to her office that she shares with her partner Danny Messer. She sat down in her chair and opened up the internet and put "Pregnancy" into the search engine. She was there for about two hours before she looked at the time and noticed that the team would soon start to be coming in. So she decided to go take a shower in the locker room so she would feel a little bit better.

Ten minutes after Lindsay left her office Danny walked in and sat at his desk. He started to do some paper work so it would not pile up. After a few minutes he realized that he needed to cheek something on Lindsay's computer, so he went around to the other side of the desk and opened the window to try and find what he needed, but as he was scrolling down he came across things such as; Giving Birth: Your Guide to Labour, articles about morning sickness and so much more. He just closed up the window and left the office to try and find Lindsay. While he was walking down the hall he saw Mac walking towards him so he decided to ask him if he had seen Lindsay.

"Hey Mac."

"Danny Hi, what can I do for you?"

"I was just wondering if you had seen Lindsay."

"Yah I did, her and Stella headed back to their crime scene from yesterday."

"Ok, thanks Mac."

Danny headed back to his office to work more on his paper work until a case came in for him to do.

After two hours of doing paper work he decided to take a break. He walked out of the office and headed toward the break room. On his way he crossed paths with Stella and stopped her so he could talk to her.

"Hey Stel."

"Hey Danny, what's up?"

"Nothing, I was just wondering, are you and Lindsay working on case involving anyone who is pregnant?"

"No, why Danny?"

"No reason just wondering, I will talk to you later Stel."

"Ok, bye Danny."

Danny started his way back to the break room. When he entered the break room he noticed Hawks in there drinking a cup of coffee.

"Hey Hawks."

"Hey Danny."

"Hawks can you give me some symptoms for pregnancy, I know the basics but I just want to know more."

"Sure." Hawks said with a confused look on his face.

"Well there is the missed period, morning sickness, breast get bigger, mood swings, eating differently then normal, urinating more, back pain, tired more then usual, gaining weight, dressing differently. I guess those are the major symptoms and things to look out for. Why do you want to know? Do you think you got someone pregnant?"

"No, just think that a friend of mine might be pregnant. Thanks Hawks."

"No problem buddy."

Danny walked out of the break room and back into his office to think over what Hawks had said.

When Danny's shift finished he went to the Crime Lab's parking lot and got into his car and he started driving home, but half way there he turned his car around and headed in the other direction and stared to head to Lindsay's place. He had not seen her all day and had not had the change to talk to her. He arrived there with in 15 minutes considering it was late at night so there was not much traffic. Danny got out of his car and head into Lindsay's apartment and up to her floor. He came to her door and knocked and waited until she opened the door.

Lindsay was sitting on her couch drinking some tea thinking about the life that was growing inside of her when she heard someone knocking at the door, so she got up to answer the door. When she opened the door she was surprised to see Danny standing in front of her.

"Danny, Hi."

"Hey Lindsay."

"Can I come in?"

"Sure."

Lindsay stepped aside to let Danny through. She closed the door behind him then went to sit back on the couch. Danny sat on her coffee table in front of her so he could look into her eyes. He grabbed her hands into his larger ones and rubbed the back of her hands with his thumbs. He stared into her eyes for a few seconds until he started to speak.

"Linds you know that I care for you and that I do not want anything to happen to you."

Lindsay just nodded and kept looking at him.

"And you know that you can tell me anything. I will always be there for you no mater what."

"I know that Danny."

"Good. So do you want to tell me something?"

"Danny, what is going on?"

"Linds, I what you to tell me what's going on."

"Danny what are you trying to get at?"

"Linds, I really want you to trust and be able to confide things in me even if they are really heard to tell me."

"Danny it seems that you already know something, but are trying to get me to tell you."

Danny smiled at her.

"You know me too well Montana."

Lindsay smiled back at him.

Lindsay took a deep breath, looked into Danny's eyes and all she saw there was love. She started to talk and tell her story to one of the few people she trusts.

"A week ago my boyfriend broke up with me and two days ago I found out that I am a month pregnant. I went and told him about the baby and he does not want anything to do with the baby or me."

Lindsay just sat there waiting for Danny to say something. Danny was just sitting there and letting what she told him sink in. He new that she was pregnant because of what he found on her computer, but just hearing her say that she's pregnant just made it all so real.

Lindsay kept looking at him until she got up from the couch and walked over to the window and looked out at the New York night sky. After a few minutes Danny looked up to started talking to Lindsay, but when he looked up she was not sitting on the couch like before. He looked around the living room until he saw her standing by the window and saw her whip a tear from her face with her hand.

Danny walked over towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered in her ear.

"Linds, everything will be ok."

Lindsay turned around in Danny's arms and looked right into his blue eyes.

Lindsay said quietly. "I'm scared Danny." Lindsay buried her face into his chest.

"I know Linds, but I will be here every step of the way. Do you here me."

Lindsay nodded her head while it was still in his chest. Danny could feel the tears that she was crying on his shirt. He picked her up bridal style and carried her into her bedroom and gentle put her down in her bed. He was about to leave her room when she stopped him from leaving.

"Danny please do not leave, stay with me please."

Danny went to the other side of her double bed and he lay down beside her and pulled her into his side and a few minutes later she was asleep.

Danny woke to his cell phone ringing at 7:00 in the morning. He let go of Lindsay who was still sleeping and he reached over to the bedside table, where he had left his cell phone the night before.

"Messer."

"Danny, its Mac I need you at the Lab. We have a big case we need all hands on deck. We already have enough people in the field, but we need as many people in the lab processing the evidence. There is going to be a lot of evidence coming in."

"Ok Mac I will be there as soon as possible."

Danny hung up the phone and turned back to look at Lindsay who was still sleeping. He gentle woke her up.

"Linds, you need to get up. Mac just called me and he says that he needs all hands on deck."

Lindsay stirred and opened her eyes and saw Danny looking at her.

"Hey there beautiful. How did you sleep?"

"Really good."

"That's great, but we are needed at work right now. So we need to get up."

Before Danny got up he placed a kiss on Lindsay's forehead then got up and walked into the kitchen to make them something to eat.

While Lindsay was getting ready her cell phone rang as well and Mac told her that she was needed at the Lab as well. After Lindsay got off the phone Danny came into the room.

"Linds, I will be right back. I am just going to my car to get my bag with my clothes, so I can change before we leave."

"Ok Danny."

When Danny got back to Lindsay's apartment Lindsay was sitting in the kitchen eating breakfast. Danny walked into Lindsay's room so he could change. After 10 minutes he came back out and sat down with Lindsay to eat his breakfast.

"Hey Linds, How are you feeling today?"

"Ok I guess. I bit tired and nauseas but I think I will be fine."

"Linds if you are not feeling well any time today come and tell me. I do not want you to over due your self and harm the baby ok."

Lindsay nodded her head yes while there were tears in her eyes.

"Hey, hey what's with the tears?"

"I am just so happy. I can't believe you care so much about me and care so much about my baby and it is not even yours."

"Montana I care about this baby because you are carrying it and you are its mother and I care for you so much."

"Danny you do not have to do this you know that." Lindsay said while crying.

Danny when over to sit beside her and lifted her chin so he could see into her eyes.

"Lindsay I know I do not have to do this, but I want to do this. I want to be there for you and the baby."

Lindsay just looked at him with a big smile on her face and happy tears in her eyes.

Lindsay stood up and brought Danny up with her and she wrapped her arms around him and Danny just held her. Before Danny let go he placed a kiss on her head then let go of her and looked her in the eyes and smiled.

"Hey Linds lets head into work before they send out a search party for us."

"Ok." Lindsay gave him a kiss then with their interlaced hands they walked out of the apartment and headed to Danny's car and made their way to the Lab.

Danny and Lindsay both entered the lab and walked straight to Mac's office to see what he wanted them to do.

They knocked on his office door and waited until they heard that they could come in.

"Come in."

Mac looked up to see who had entered and saw that it was Lindsay and Danny.

"Lindsay, Danny hi."

"Hey Mac." They both said.

"Mac what do you want us do to." Danny asked.

"I want both of you in the Trace Lab."

"Ok." They both said and headed out of Mac's office and headed to the Trace Lab.

Danny and Lindsay had been working for a few hours when Danny saw that Lindsay's hand went to her lower back.

"Linds are you ok?"

"Yah, my back is just really bugging me."

"Why don't we go have a break?"

"Danny we really need finish these."

Danny gave her a look that she had never seen before

"Lindsay, right now I do not care about finishing this, what I care about is that you and the baby are ok, so can you take a break for me please."

Lindsay looked at him and smiled. No one had every cared about her this much.

"Ok." Lindsay took off her lab coat and grabbed Danny's hand and he lead them to the break room. He sat her down on the couch and Danny went to make her some tea. Danny joined her after he had finished making her the tea and sat down next to her and handed her the tea.

"Here Linds."

"Thanks Danny."

"So how are you feeling?"

"Ok I guess. The morning sickness has not started yet."

"That's good."

"When's your next appointment?"

"Four weeks. Why?"

"I want to come with you."

Lindsay looked at him and tears started to roll down her cheek.

"Lindsay why are you crying?"

"Danny you do not have to come with me."

"I know that Lindsay, but I want to come with you."

"So are you going to tell me why you are crying?"

"I am crying because no one has cared this much about me before."

"Well now you do because you are not getting rid of me. Ok." Danny lifted her chin so he could look into her eyes.

"Ok."

"I am not going anywhere."

Lindsay put down her tea on the table and she lay down on the couch with her head on Danny's lap. Danny put his hand on her head and started to stroke it and put kisses on it. After five minutes Lindsay had fallen asleep and Danny just sat there and watched her sleep. About 30 minutes laters the rest of the team walked into the break room and saw Lindsay sleeping on Danny's lap.

"Hey Danny is everything ok." Stella asked.

"Yah she is just really tired."

"She never has fallen asleep at work before. Is everything ok with her?" Mac asked concerned about one of his employees.

"Yah she will be fine after she wakes up."

"Danny how do you know all this stuff. You do not know if she will be fine once she wakes up." Hawks said.

Hawks was just looking to Danny then Lindsay who was still sleeping on his lap then everything connected together.

"Danny is Lindsay….."

"Hawks, Lindsay will be just fine." Danny cut him off before he could say anything else.

Everyone looked at him weirdly before they all shook it off and went back to work.

"Danny you and Lindsay can stay here, you guys did a lot of work today so once Lindsay wakes up you guys can go home and take the rest of the week off as well."

"Thanks Mac."

"Don't sweat it. You guys deserved it."

"See you next week then."

"Yah, bye."

Lindsay slept for another 30 minutes before she woke up.

Lindsay started to stir and Danny looked down at her and saw her eyes open.

"Hey sleeping beauty."

"Hi."

"Have a good sleep?"

Lindsay just nodded her head yes.

Lindsay then realized that she was still at work.

"Danny I have to go back to work. I can not believe I feel asleep."

"Linds don't worry. Mac said we can both go home as soon as you wake up and told us to take the week off."

"Why did he do that?"

"He did it because he said that we deserved it because we have been working really hard lately."

"O, ok,"

"So you want to go now?"

"Yah."

Danny and Lindsay headed out of the lab and headed to Lindsay's apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The week Danny and Lindsay had off Danny had practically moved into Lindsay apartment and they just relaxed and spent some quality time together.

It was Danny and Lindsay's first day back at work since their week off. They walked into the break room and saw the rest of the team was already there.

"Danny, Lindsay, Hi." Hawks said.

"Hey Hawks, hey guys." Danny said.

"Did you guys have a good week off?" Stella asked.

"Yah it was great I slept a lot." Lindsay said.

"What did you do Danny?" Hawks asked.

"Just hanging out at home and sleeping."

Mac walked into the room and handed out assignments and everyone got up to go to their different crime scenes.

Three weeks went by and it was Lindsay's second doctor's appointment. Danny and Lindsay were waiting in the waiting room until Lindsay's name was called. Lindsay was holding Danny's hand and he looked over at her and smiled. At that time Lindsay's name was called.

"Lindsay Monroe." The nurse called.

Danny and Lindsay got up and followed the nurse.

"Ms. Monroe would mind stepping on the scale for me."

Lindsay looked over towards Danny then she stood on the scale and the nurse recorded her weight. The nurse then brought them into the exam room.

"Ms Monroe you can get up on the bad please."

Lindsay got up and sat down on the bed.

"I am just going to take your blood pressure."

"Lindsay just nodded. After the nurse wrote down Lindsay's blood pressure on her chart she asked Lindsay to lie down so she could take a blood sample.

"Ms Monroe would you lie down for me, I just need to take some blood."

Lindsay looked at Danny. Danny came a round to the other side of the bed to hold her hand.

"Linds it will be finished soon ok." Danny said to relax her.

"Ms. Monroe the doctor will be with you shortly."

Danny sat down on a chair beside Lindsay bed while still holding her hand.

There was a knock at the door then the doctor came in.

"Good after noon, you must be Lindsay. My name is Doctor Jeffries."

"So it says here that you are two months pregnant."

"Yes."

"Ok the nurse took your weight, blood pressure and a blood sample and those look great to me so why don't we get started now."

"Ok." Lindsay said.

"Lindsay I will need you to lay back and put your feet in the stirrups."

Lindsay laid back and put her feet in to the stirrups, then she looked up at Danny and he grabbed her hand.

"Ok Lindsay I need you to take a deep breath for me."

Lindsay kept her eyes on Danny and he just kept on saying comforting words to her.

"Linds it's almost finished ok."

After two minutes the doctor was finished with his internal exam.

"Lindsay everything looks good and the baby is doing just fine. We will not be able to do an ultrasound until next month."

"Ok, thanks doctor."

"Well I will see you guys next month."

"Bye."

After the doctor's appointment Danny took Lindsay shopping for the baby's nursery.

The next day at work Lindsay walks into Mac's office.

"Hey Mac can I talk to you for a minute."

"Sure thing Lindsay."

Lindsay sat down in front of Mac's desk.

"Mac I want to know if I can have an extended leave of absents starting next month."

"Sure Lindsay, but may I ask why."

"Personal reason."

"Well that is good enough for me."

"Thanks Mac."

"No problem Lindsay."

Lindsay walked out of Mac's office and was looking for Danny. She found him in the break room.

"Hey Danny."

"Hey Linds, how are you doing."

"Ok. I talked to Mac and he granted me the leave."

"That's really good. Are you sure about not telling the rest of the team about this."

"Yah, I will tell them when I am ready."

"Ok."

The next month went by fast and before Lindsay new it she had started her leave of absents. Lindsay was three months pregnant and if you we looking for it you could see she had slight bump.

Lindsay was lying in bed waiting for Danny to get home from his shift but ended up falling asleep.

Danny got home an hour later. After putting away his coat and taking off his shoes he walked quietly in to the bedroom. He stripped down to his boxers then climbed into bed next to Lindsay. He rapped his arms around her waist and put his hand on her stomach and started to rub it. Lindsay started to stir when she felt movement on the bed. She opened her eyes and saw Danny's hands on her stomach. She put her hands oh top of his.

"Hey Montana. Sorry that I woke you up."

"Danny that is ok. I was waiting up for you but I feel asleep. How was work today?"

"It was ok. Closed the case that I was working on."

"That's good."

"How are you feeling?"

"Good. The morning sickness stopped."

"That's great."

"Linds I love you." Danny leaned over and placed a kiss on her lips.

"I love you to Danny."

"Linds will you marry me?"

Lindsay turned over in Danny's arms and looked him in the eyes.

"Yes." She said quietly."

Danny placed a kiss on her lips then on her forehead.

"We will go down to city hall tomorrow."

"Ok. I cannot wait."

"Me neither Linds."

"They both feel asleep in each others arms waiting for what tomorrow would bring.

Danny woke up first. He kissed Lindsay's head then placed a kiss on her small belly. He just lay there watching her sleep. Ten minutes latter Lindsay started to wake up.

"Hey there beautiful."

"Hi."

"Hi how are you feeling?"

"Really good."

"Good to hear that."

Danny turned over and opened his bedside table drawer and took out a box then he closed it and turned back around to look at Lindsay.

Danny opened the box to revile a white gold ring with a square cut diamond in the center and diamond begets on either side. Lindsay looked from Danny to the ring and the ring to Danny. Danny took the ring out and slipped it on to her left ring finger. Then he kissed her finger where her new ring sat then kissed her on her head.

Lindsay looked down at her ring and smiled.

"I love you."

"I love you too Linds. Are you ready to get up and get ready to go to City Hall? My shift starts at 1:00."

"Yah let me just get dressed."

Lindsay and Danny were out of the house in 30 minutes. They were in the car headed toward City Hall when Lindsay turned toward Danny.

"Danny we need wedding bands."

"Montana don't worry. I got wedding bands when I got your engagement ring."

"You're amazing." Lindsay leaned forward and placed a kiss on his cheek.

Danny and Lindsay got to City Hall ten minutes later. They got there wedding licences and were waiting outside the room where they would be married.

Lindsay and Danny were standing in front of the judge.

"We are gathered here today in the sight of god to join these to people in holy matrimony."

"Danny you may say your vows."

"Lindsay, you are my best friend, my soul mate and soon you will be my wife. Together we will laugh, love, and share our life with each other. Through the good and bad times I will always be there. I promise to give my self to you mind, body and sprit. I promise to be there for you in your darkest days and the ones full of light. I will be there through tears and smiles. I will be you're your rock in times of need to keep you strong, and your shelter from the storm to keep you safe. I will always engorge you in all your life's endeavours and I will be by your side supporting you in anything you might choose. I will be there to catch you when you fall and comfort you in your time of need. You helped me be the man I am today. With this I promise you, I give you my life.

"Lindsay you may say your vows."

"Danny, you are my best friend, and my partner. You are the tears that I cry and the smile that graces my face. You are the hand I hold and the lips I kiss. You are the one that holds the key to my heart. You are my inspiration. As I stand here in front of you I give you my hand to hold, my heart to love and my life to cherish. We stand here together bringing too hearts, too souls and too lives together as one. With us we bring our past and with that it makes our future. We bring memories of our past, but from this day on we start making memories for our future. I will cry with you and I will laugh with you. As I stand here to day, the day that two people become one, I promise that I will love you no mater what life might bring. With this I give you my life.

"Do you Daniel Messer take Lindsay Monroe to be your lawfully wedded wife? In sickness and in health, for rich for poorer, in good times and in bad until death do you part."

"I do."

"Do you Lindsay Monroe take Daniel Messer to be your lawfully wedded husband? In sickness and in health, for rich for poorer, in good times and in bad until death do you part."

"I do."

"Now the exchanging of the rings."

"Danny repeat after me."

"With this ring I thee wed."

"With this ring I thee wed."

Danny slipped Lindsay's wedding band on.

"Lindsay repeat after me."

"With this ring I thee wed."

"With is ring I thee wed

Lindsay slipped Danny's wedding band on.

"By the power infested in me by the state of New York I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."

Danny leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on Lindsay's lips.

Lindsay and Danny walked out of City Hall with big smiles on their faces. Danny and Lindsay went out for lunch before Danny had to be at work. They went to a nice Italian restaurant called Damien's.

"Good after noon how may I help you?"

"A table for two please." Danny asked.

"Sure right this way sir."

Danny and Lindsay where seated on the patio over looking the beautiful sky line of New York City. Danny and Lindsay had finished ordering their food when a song started to play.

"Mrs. Messer may I have this dance."

"Danny not here."

"Come on Linds, this is supposed to be our wedding reception."

"Ok." Lindsay held out her hand so Danny could take it.

The song that was playing was "Everything I do I do it for you"

Look into my eyes - you will see  
what you mean to me  
Search your heart - search your soul  
and when you find me there you'll search no more

Danny started to sing softly in her ear.

Don't tell me it's not worth trying' for  
You can't tell me it's not worth dying' for  
You know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you

Look into your heart - you will find  
There's nothing' there to hide  
Take me as I am - take my life  
I would give it all - I would sacrifice 

Lindsay laid her head on Danny's shoulder

Don't tell me it's not worth fighting' for  
I can't help it - there's nothing' I want more  
Ya know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you

Danny pulled Lindsay closer to him

There's no love - like your love  
And no other - could give more love   
There's nowhere - unless you're there  
All the time - all the way

Oh - you can't tell me it's not worth trying' for  
I can't help it - there's nothing' I want more  
I would fight for you - I'd lie for you  
Walk the wire for you - ya I'd die for you 

Ya know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you

"I love you babe. Everything I do I do it for you."

"I love you so much Danny."

Danny and Lindsay sat back at the table to eat their meal. After they were finished Danny and Lindsay left the restaurant and Danny drove Lindsay back home then he was going into work.

"See you later Linds. I love you."

"Danny I do not want you do go."

"I know I do not want to go either, but we are already down a CSI so I need to go, but I will be home as soon as possible. Ok."

"Ok, I love you."

"I love you too."

Danny drove to the Lab.

Danny entered the lab and walked right towards Mac's office to see what he has for him to do.

"Hey Mac."

"Danny, hi."

"What do you have for me?"

"Work with Hawks on a murder suicide."

"Ok boss."

Danny went to go look for Hawks. He found him in the DNA Lab.

"Hey Hawks."

"Hey Danny, what's up?"

"I am on this case with you."

"Ok."

Hawks told Danny everything he had found out.

Danny finished at work earlier then he expected.

Danny got home and went into the bedroom and found Lindsay reading a book in bed.

"Hey there beautiful."

"Danny you are home early."

"Yah closed the case."

"That's great."

Danny stripped down to his boxers and got into bed. Lindsay put away her book. Danny leaned over and placed kisses on her lips. Lindsay pulled him closer towards herself.

"Danny I love you so much."

"I love you too Linds. More then you know." Danny took of the t-shirt Lindsay had on and laid her down gentle. He got on top of her and being careful of her stomach. They were both completely naked now. Danny had positioned himself in between Lindsay's legs. He looked up at her.

"Lindsay are you sure about this?"

"Danny I am 100 sure about this."

Danny just nodded his head and lowered himself into her.

Danny and Lindsay were cuddled together under the covers after making love. Danny's hand was rubbing circles on her stomach. Lindsay put her hand on top of his.

"Danny." Lindsay said quietly

"Yah Linds."

"We will need Kyle to sign away his parental rights of the baby."

"I know. You can call him tomorrow and we will try to get that done as soon as possible."

"Ok."

Lindsay and Danny fell asleep together that night for the first time as a married couple.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Danny and Lindsay were at the doctor's office. Lindsay's four and a half months pregnant and they were going to find out what the sex of the baby is. They were waiting in the waiting room until Lindsay's name was called.

"Lindsay Messer."

Lindsay and Danny stood up and followed the nurse into an exam room.

"Mrs. Messer, the doctor will be in shortly."

Lindsay lay back on the bed and held Danny's hand.

The doctor enters the room and greeted them.

"Good after noon Lindsay, Danny how are you doing today?"

"I am good doctor Jeffries."

"That's good. So you guys want to find out the sex of the baby?"

"Yah."

"Ok, well let's get started."

The doctor put the jelly on Lindsay's every growing abdomen and put the wand on Lindsay's abdomen and moved it around.

"Danny, Lindsay that is the baby's heart beat and it is nice and strong. Now let's see if we can tell the sex of the baby."

"The doctor moved the wand around some more until he stop.

"Well Danny, Lindsay it looks like you guys are going to be having a baby girl."

Lindsay just looked over toward Danny with tears in her eyes.

"Danny, where're going to have a girl."

"Yah we are Montana and I cannot wait to hold her in my arms."

"Me neither Danny, me neither."

Danny and Lindsay left the doctor's office and were on their way to their lawyer's office. They were going there so they could get Lindsay's ex-boyfriend to sign away his rights as the baby's father.

They entered the office with their lawyer and where just waiting for the rest of the party to show up. Danny was holding Lindsay's hand and kept looking over towards her to make sure she was ok. The door opened and Lindsay's ex and his lawyer entered.

"Lindsay, hi."

"Kyle." Lindsay said.

Everyone sat down to get started on the paper work.

"So Lindsay, you want Kyle to sign over is parental rights, is that correct." Lindsay's lawyer said.

"Yes."

"And why may that be?"

"I went to go tell Kyle that I was pregnant after we broke up, but he said that he did not want anything to do with me or the baby and my husband would love to put his name on the baby's birth certificate when the baby's born."

"Kyle do you have any objections to this."

"No."

"Kyle you do know that after you sign these papers that legally you are not the child's father and you have no right to the baby."

"Yes I understand."

"Ok so let's get these papers signed."

"So you Kyle Jordan have signed away all your rights to Lindsay and Danny Messer."

Danny leaned forward and placed a kiss on Lindsay's lips. Lindsay looked up at him and smiled.

Danny whispered in her ear.

"We did it."

After all the papers were signed Danny and Lindsay went back home for a nap. Danny was taking Lindsay out for dinner to celebrate later that evening since it was Danny's day off.

Later that night-Danny and Lindsay

Lindsay was getting ready to go out do dinner with Danny. Lindsay picked out a dress that came down to her knees and was brown with off-white straps at the top and a string around the bust

Danny and Lindsay were out of the house with in 30 minutes.

Stella and Mac

Stella was dragging Mac out to dinner to spend some time with him. He has spent so much time with Payton she has not really had the time to talk to him outside of work.

Danny and Lindsay

Danny took Lindsay to a nice fancy restaurant called _Diamond Pearl._ Danny parked the car and got out and went to the other side to open the door for Lindsay.

"Thanks Danny."

"No problem sweetheart." Danny leaned in and gave Lindsay a kiss.

Stella and Mac

Stella and Mac had just arrived at the restaurant called the _Diamond Pearl. _They had just finished ordering when Stella looked up and saw Danny walk in with a women and sit down at a table across from them.

"Stella what are you staring at?"

"Mac, Danny just entered the restaurant with a woman and they are sitting across from us on the other side.

Mac looked over his shoulder.

"Mac do not look."

"Why."

"Because I do not what him to know that we are here."

While Mac's back was towards Lindsay and Danny Stella kept on watching Danny.

Danny grabbed Lindsay's left and rubbed circles on the back of her hand with his thumbs.

Stella noticed this and saw the wedding rings on the women's hand.

"Mac Danny just took the women's hand and she is wearing wedding rings. Do you think that Danny would date a married woman?"

"I thought that he new better, but I guess we were wrong."

Stella kept looking on.

Danny brought his left hand up and put it on Lindsay's cheek and started rubbing it.

"I love you Linds."

"I love you too Danny."

"Are you happy?"

"Yes Danny, I am more then just happy. I do not every remember being this happy before."

Stella saw this and her mouth opened when she saw a band on Danny's finger.

"Mac, Danny is wearing a ring on his left ring finger."

"Are you sure Stell."

"I'm positive."

"Do you think he got married?"

"Well the ring says it all, but I do not know."

"We will try to figure it out later. Let's just eat."

Danny and Lindsay

"Linds do you have any names you like?"

"Danny there's a name which I love and wanted to name my first daughter when I had one."

"Ok Linds what is the name?"

"Abigail."

"Linds that's a beautiful name."

"It means _Joy of the father._"

"Lindsay I love it."

"So how about a middle name."

"Well I was thinking about Danielle, after you."

"Linds are you sure?"

"Yah I am 100 sure. I want you to be her hero."

"Ok Abigail Danielle Messer it is."

Lindsay just smiled. Danny leaned over the table and placed a kiss on her lips.

When Lindsay and Danny got home they went straight to their bedroom. They got changed in to their sleep wear and jumped into bed.

Lindsay placed her head on Danny's chest. On hand was on his chest and the other was on top of his hand on her abdomen. Danny placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you Linds."

"I love you too."

They both drifted off to sleep.

It has been a month since Danny and Lindsay found out that they were having a baby girl. This was Danny's first day off in three weeks and Danny took Lindsay to walk around Central Park. Danny and Lindsay were holding hands and walking at a slow pace and just enjoying the out doors.

Stella and Hawks were walking back from a crime scene in Central Park and they were just walking through the park to get back to the car so they could head back to the lab to start possessing the evidence. Stella suddenly stopped walking all of a sudden.

"Stella what are you doing?"

"Shhhh Hawks just look."

Hawks just looked up at were Stella was pointing to.

Danny stopped walking and brought Lindsay into his chest as much as possible with her small belly. He rapped his arms around her waist. They just swayed to there own music.

"Stella it that who I think it is."

"Yep that is Danny."

"Mac and I saw him last month with that same women."

"You got to be kidding me."

"Nope."

"Have you noticed at work that he is wearing a ring on his left ring finger?" 

"No I have not. Why do you ask? Because he has been wearing a ring on his left ring finger.

"No way, Danny would never get married."

"The woman with him is also wearing wedding rings. I noticed it when I saw him last month at the restaurant.

While Danny and Lindsay were swaying softly, Lindsay all of a sudden let's go of him and her hand goes directly to her abdomen.

"Linds are you alright. Is there something wrong with the baby?"

Lindsay just grabs his hand and places it on her abdomen.

"Feel." Lindsay said.

Danny had his hand on her abdomen for a few seconds when he felt the baby kick.

Danny smiled up at Lindsay.

"Hey Abby, its daddy are you being a good girl for mommy?"

Lindsay just laughed at Danny.

"She's pregnant."

"Hawks how can you tell from here. Her back it towards us."

"Danny just put his hand on her abdomen."

"Oh."

Danny grabbed Lindsay's hand and turned her around so her back was against his chest. Danny rested his hands on her abdomen. They started to sway again.

"Hawks did you see what I saw?"

"Yah. That is Lindsay."

"Do you think that is way she took an extended leave of absents?"

"I really do not know."

"So if Danny's wearing a wedding band and Lindsay is wearing wedding rings so that means that Lindsay and Danny are married."

"Wow who would have thought?"

"Do you think we should go and say hi?" Hawks asked.

"I think that Lindsay took the leave of absents because she did not want to tell anyone that she is pregnant, but if we go and say hi and she sees that we know then may be she will come back to the lab and work until her maternity leave."

"May be, but let's go say hi. I really miss her."

"Ok."

Hawks and Stella walked toward Danny and Lindsay.

Danny looked up when he heard his name being called.

"Danny, hi." Stella said

"Lindsay how are you doing. We miss you at the lab."

Lindsay looked at Stella and said nervously

"Thanks Stell, I miss you guys as well."

"So Linds, I see that congratulations are in order."

"Thanks."

"So do you know what you are having?"

Danny saw how uncomfortable Lindsay looked so he decided to answer Stella.

"We are having a girl."

"That's great guys have any names picked out yet?"

"Yah. Her name is Abigail Danielle Messer."

"That's a really nice name you guys."

"Thanks."

"So how long have you guys been married?"

"Four months."

"Wow."

"So how long were you guys dating?"

"A month."

"Yah."

"So all together you guys have been together for five months."

"Yes that is correct Stella."

"So how far a long are you Lindsay?" Hawks asked.

"Five and a half months."

"So you are due some time in August."

"Yep that is correct."

"How can the baby be yours Danny if you guys have been together five months and Lindsay is five and a half months pregnant?"

"Well…..

"Danny I will tell this ok."

"Sure sweetheart if you really want to."

"Thanks."

"The baby is not Danny's biologically, only legally."

"Oh." Stella and Hawks said together."

"Linds why didn't you tell the rest of us that you we pregnant?"

"I do not really know. I was not ready for you guys to find out."

"Linds I was wondering if you and Danny want to come visit the Lab, everyone misses you."

Lindsay looked over toward Danny then back at Stella and Hawks.

"Sure."

"That's great."

Lindsay and Danny went back to their car and followed Stella and Hawks back to the lab.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Danny and Lindsay pulled up to the Crime Lab's parking lot behind Stella and Hawkes. They got out of the car and started to headed in to the Lab. They got to the 35th floor and Lindsay had to go to the washroom.

"Hey guys I am just need to go to the washroom."

"Linds are you ok?"

"Yah Danny, I am fine. I will meet you guys in the break room."

"Ok Linds." Stella said.

The remaining three headed into the break room where the rest of the team should be.

"Stella, Hawkes, so glad you guys are back thought I would have to send out an ABP out on you guys."

"Real funny Mac." Stella said

Then Mac noticed Danny in the room.

"Danny I thought this was your day off?"

"It is. I ran into Stella and Hawkes at Central Park so I decided to come and visit."

"Danny come and visit, you were here yesterday and basically every single day."

"Thanks for that observation Flack."

"No problem buddy."

Everyone started to laugh.

"So Danny you miss us so much that you have to come on your day off."

"You know that Payton. I love you guys too much. I cannot get enough of you guys."

Lindsay walked out of the washroom and headed to the break room.

"So any good cases today." Danny asked.

"Danny it's your day off, I am not going to talk work to you on your day off." Mac said.

Lindsay walked into the break room to find everyone was talking and laughing.

"What is so funny?"

Everyone turned around at the new voice in the room.

"Lindsay, what are you doing here? You are supposed to be on leave." Mac said.

Mac could not see her stomach due to Danny standing in front of her.

"I decided to come for a visit. I thought you would be happy to see me."

"Lindsay of course I am happy to see you, we all are, I am just surprised that's all."

Danny turned around to face Lindsay whose hands were supporting her back.

"Linds why don't you go sit down." Danny went and went to sand beside her and put his hand on the small of her back and guided her to the couch that was in the break room. Mac, Flack and Payton all looked on with surprise in their eyes.

Payton was the first to speak.

"Lindsay you are pregnant."

"Nuts, I thought I could still hide it." Danny then broke out laughing.

"Babe it's been hard to hide the last month and a half."

"Thanks for that observation darling." Danny then bent down and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"You know that you crack me up Montana."

"I am glad you enjoy it."

"So Lindsay, how far a long are you?"

"Five and a half months."

"Four more months left. Are you getting exited?"

"Yah I am."

"So boy or girl? Name?"

"It's a girl and her name is Abigail Danielle."

"That is a really beautiful name. I assume she is named after her father." Payton then looked in Danny's direction.

"Yes she is named after her father." Lindsay just smiled and looked up at Danny. Danny then sat beside her on the couch and leaned in and gave her a kiss then put his hand oh her stomach.

"She kick any more today?"

"Not yet, only that one time in the park. I think she liked our dancing."

"I bet she did."


End file.
